


A Tight Fit

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Heterosexual Sex, Hiding Places, Language, Making out in a closet, Not Getting Caught, The Inquisitor is Horny, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks since Evelyn has seen her Commander, and all she wants to do is jump his bones. Unfortunately, the ball at the Winter Palace is beckoning, and duty calls. However, love can often be found in the most unusual of places, and when you least expect it.</p><p>Such as a closet. After you're almost caught canoodling in the Empress's private quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written real smut in such a long time, so I apologize if this is just terrible! But the idea popped into my head, and I've been fiddling with it all day. 
> 
> Just a note: I know Cullen won't have sex with an Inquisitor until after the events at Halamshiral (at least in every playthrough I've made, he won't), but in order for this story to work, we have to suspend our belief and pretend they've already made it to that stage in their relationship!

“What do we do?” Evelyn hissed.

“I don’t know!” Cullen sputtered in response. “Find somewhere to hide!”

“This is absurd,” she snapped, flitting around the room to try and find a proper place to hide from the quickly approaching footsteps.

It _was_ absurd. And stupid. And naïve. And ill-planned.

And she’d really tried to resist. Really, really tried. But Cullen’s measurements hadn’t been taken quite right and the uniform he was wearing to Halamshiral was just a tad too tight in all the right places. Had that been done on purpose, a calculated move by Leliana or Josephine to make sure he was looking his absolute best tonight? Was it a happy accident? It had been too much for her deprived state; she’d been away on Inquisition business the entirety of the few weeks prior to the ball. She really couldn’t help it.

She’d just wanted to jump him.

But they could not be caught in the Empress of Orlais’ private quarters, especially not with her hair mussed, lips swollen, and cosmetics smudging. Not to mention Cullen’s tented trousers. It would ruin the Inquisition; Evelyn doubted even Josephine could fix this situation if they were caught.

A small door caught her eye, and she was at its side in a moment. She flung it open, revealing a small, square closet full of velvets, silks, and fine leathers. Shoes lined the floor, and shelves above the clothes held various accessories. “Here,” she hissed, grabbing Cullen by the arm and propelling him into the closet. “Get in!”

“Are you mad?” he whisper-yelled at her. “We won’t both fit in here!”

“Do you have a better idea? It’s a tight fit, but we can manage!”

He shifted uncomfortably, and then pulled her in after him, nearly knocking the both of them over in the process. After regaining her balance, she reached out and pulled the door closed, leaving them in a shadowy twilight with just enough light to see.

It _was_ a tight fit. The lush fabrics surrounded Cullen’s back and shoulders; he had no space with which to maneuver. Evelyn wasn’t in much of a better position. Her back was pressed up against the door, and the knob was digging hard into her flesh. Her feet were splayed out, wider than Cullen’s own, and her hips were protesting in response.

She scowled, moving around to try and find a more comfortable position. Cullen hissed at her, reaching out to grab her hips and keep them steady. “Hold still!” he commanded.

“This doorknob is trying to work its way through my belly, and you want me to be _still_?” she snapped back, wriggling around. It was no use – she couldn't move without rustling the dresses, and she didn't want to make any more noise than she had to.

“Someone’s coming!”

Evelyn froze, hands taut on Cullen’s biceps. She barely had the courage to breathe, listening as carefully as possible for the sound of shoes on tile. The steps were slow, methodical – did someone suspect they were here? Had they been too loud? Instinctively, she pushed closer to Cullen, trying to get as far away from the door as possible. He drew her in tight, his careful eyes watching the light play on the floor beneath them.

“Where is it?” a cautious female voice inquired. There was a shuffling sound. “Where did she put you?”

“What does it look like, cherie?” another voice prompted.

“Small, and silver,” the first voice replied. “Her Majesty said it was an antique.”

Evelyn recognized those voices. It was the Empress’ ladies-in-waiting, and they were looking for something if the noises outside the closet were any indication. She was relieved that something more clandestine wasn’t occurring outside their hiding place.

“Is it in the closet?”

Her heart must have skipped a beat. She looked up at Cullen, eyes wide with fear. He shook his head at her, urging her to be silent even as his hands tightened their hold on her waist. She heard steps then, coming closer and closer to the closet. Her eyes closed of their own accord, breathless as she waited for the inevitable to happen.

“Non, non, non,” the other lady said suddenly. “It cannot be in there! It is too small! It would get lost!”

The steps stopped. “You are sure?”

“Of course!”

The owner of the steps turned with a rustle of fabric and walked away. “Then where could it be?”

Evelyn looked up at Cullen, her shoulders sagging in visible relief. He gave her small smile, but his eyes were still glued to the tiny strip of space between the door and the floor. He was watching intently, to make sure they were alone before relaxing.

Now that they were out of immediate danger, Evelyn tried to find a more comfortable position. She eased her grip on Cullen’s biceps, and quietly moved her feet so that they were between Cullen’s wider stance. He shot her a dark look, an admonition telling her not to move.

She lifted an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head. “ _What_?” she mouthed at him.

He raised a finger and put it to her lips, silently telling her to remain quiet. She scowled up at him – this idea had been stupid, but she wasn’t stupid. She bit down on his finger to properly chastise him. Instead of the scowl she was expecting, however, he sent her a smoldering gaze that went straight to her core.

Intrigued, she opened her mouth wider, pulling his finger into her mouth. He swallowed harshly, and looked away, only to have his attention drawn back moments later when she lapped at it with her tongue. She felt his body’s reaction to her ministrations against her thigh, and she smiled around the digit in her mouth.

A drawer was yanked open outside the closet. “Ah!” a voice exclaimed. “Voila! Here it is!”

“You found it!” the other woman exclaimed.

“We must return to her Majesty at once,” the first replied. “We have been gone too long already!”

“Hmm, just like this Inquisitor, non?” Evelyn flushed at that. Once again, it really wasn’t her fault. If the Empress had better security she wouldn’t even need to be here! Really, assassination attempts were a part of everyday life in Orlais. One would think Celene would be better prepared.

“Where is she?”

“I heard she was causing quite a stir in the servants’ quarters.”

“Tres curieux…”

The two voices faded, and Evelyn and Cullen were alone once again. Cullen quickly withdrew his finger from her mouth, pulling her flush against him and kissing her, hard. She melted into his embrace willingly, his hands molding to the curve of his neck like a potter’s hands to clay. He backed the two of them up against the fabrics; she was perched precariously over the neat row of shoes, her leg muscles protesting with the effort of keeping her body in the same position. A few dresses fell off the rack despite her best efforts not to move them, fabric spilling onto the floor like small, colorful waterfalls.

But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was this man in front of her, this gorgeous, wonderful man that she hadn’t seen for weeks.

Had his kisses ever been so frantic, or so hasty? She couldn’t remember. Maker, but he was good at this. She muffled a moan as his fingers moved up from her waist, teasing at the side of her ribs. She twisted her torso to the right, trying to get one of his hands onto one of her breasts, suddenly aching beneath the heavy cloth of her uniform.

He obliged, palming the soft mound and squeezing it hard. She yelped into his mouth, where the sound was swallowed immediately. He drew back, continuing to tease her breast while he murmured, “You must be quiet.”

She had to bite her lip, hard, to stop herself from gasping as he suddenly leaned in and attacked her neck, showering the delicate column of bronze skin with kisses. Her thighs shuddered in response, her core throbbing with sudden need. “Is that an order?” she asked breathlessly, throwing her head back to give him more access. In response, he pinched down on her taut nipple, and she arched into him, stifling another noise.

He drew away from her neck then, breathing out hard through his nose. “The things you do to me,” he whispered. The skin of her collarbone pimpled in gooseflesh as his breath flitted across her skin. It was a relief to her heated skin, cooling the flush she knew was building in her cheeks, on her breasts.

“Cullen,” she said, her voice low and thick with desire.

“ _Evelyn_.” He slipped off her belt in one fluid motion, and another brought her trousers to her knees. He brought his hand back up to her mouth, pushing two insistent fingers at her lips this time. She greedily sucked them, watching his reaction as she laved them with her tongue. He shuddered, suppressing his noise of pleasure, and curled his fingers, imitating the movements she’d rather he be doing below.

It was as if he could read her mind. Not moving his fingers from her mouth, he reached down with his other hand, stroking her deftly. She groaned around his fingers, and he pushed them a little further in to stifle the noise. It took a lot of strength to avoid biting him as she tried to tame the noises that wanted to push past her lips.

But it was so very difficult.

Every stroke, every caress, every circling of his fingers around her sodden sex sent her closer to oblivion. It had been a long time, such a long time, since he’d touched her like this. She wasn’t going to last long, she could already tell. Even now, she could feel her climax building, a budding pleasure that was just out of her reach.

She whined as he removed both of his hands from her body. Eyes glazed with pleasure, she watched as he quickly lowered his own trousers. She wasn’t disappointed with what she saw. She smiled seductively as she turned around, sticking her rear out towards him.

He grabbed her hips, placing her directly in front of him. His cock jutted between her legs, but he made no move to enter her. She looked back at him, the smile replaced with a scowl. "Cullen," she said dangerously, rolling her hips and making sure he felt just how ready she was, the tip of him rubbing just so against her. " _Now_."

“This will be quick,” he said roughly over her shoulder. “I can’t…” He broke off with a gasp as she slipped a hand between them, grabbing him roughly and correctly aligning him. He swallowed, and she felt it against the back of her neck.

“I know,” she whispered. “Go ahead.”

That was all the invitation he needed, slamming into her with a powerful thrust that left her scoring for purchase on the wall ahead of her, arms thrusting past the fabrics heedlessly. She bit down on her lip so hard, she was surprised it didn't split. She wanted to yell, she wanted to shout, she wanted everyone to know how _bloody good_ this felt, but she couldn’t. Not here. Not now.

She settled for reaching back, gripping the back of his head as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. Maker, how long had it been since they were this restless for each other? Had it been the first time? Her breath hitched when he reached down with his spare hand, fingers circling her clitoris to bring her back to the edge. She moaned, as softly as she could, reaching down with a hand to bring his hips even closer to hers, to bring him even deeper into her. Neither of them would last long now, she could feel it in the jerkiness of his movements and the tightness in her –

A low, guttural noise escaped her lips as she came, clenching tight around his cock. He hissed in response, thrusting into her a few more times before he was still. She clutched him tight, both for the extra support and dreading the thought of losing contact with him. She favored those few precious moments, their bodies still sinuously connected, as their breathing quieted and their heartbeats returned to a normal pace.

She made a small noise of dissatisfaction when he finally withdrew, stepping back to allow her more room. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her. She took it gratefully, wiping herself off before pulling her trousers back up. It was still in her hands when she finished putting her belt back on. “I, uh, don’t know what to do with this,” she said sheepishly, holding the handkerchief out from her like it were soiled smallclothes.

That drew a laugh from him. “I will admit, I am at a loss as well,” he said, rubbing the neck of his neck.

“There was a fire in the hearth,” Evelyn said, an idea coming to her. “We’ll burn it.”

“Alright,” he agreed. He took a step closer to her, pressing a much more chaste kiss to her lips. “I… I missed you.”

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss in return. “I know,” she said, repeating her words from earlier. “I could tell.”

“I’m sorry that I… did not last very long,” he said, his tone apologetic. “It has been quite a while since you were in Skyhold last, and –”

“Cullen, we just had sex in a closet,” Evelyn reminded him, chuckling at his sincere regret. She brought her free hand up to his face, her thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “I don’t think closet sex is the kind of lovemaking where you go at it for hours. Though I could be wrong.”

“No, I believe you’re right,” Cullen said, looking around. He sighed then. “Are we terrible people?”

She laughed outright at that, trying as best as she could to be quiet. But it wasn’t working; the look in his eyes was just so sincere.

Oh, how she had missed him.

“We need to leave,” she said wistfully. “Even the ladies-in-waiting are talking about my disappearance.”

“Yes, of course,” he said quickly. “You have so much else to do tonight.” She nodded, reaching down to put the gowns back into their proper places; she hoped that whatever maid helped Celene dress didn't notice the disorder. She did her best, but she hadn't exactly been paying attention to see what had been where. Cullen opened the door slightly when she was finished, looking around to make sure no one was there. “Maker’s breath, what was I thinking?” he muttered to himself. He opened the door wider, satisfied that they were alone.

Evelyn followed him out cautiously, moving to the fireplace to throw the offending handkerchief away. Cullen slipped the closet door shut and adjusted his appearance in the mirror nearby, pulling his uniform back into place. His hair was starting to curl a little around the ears, but he was lucky – it was humid tonight, and he could blame his hair’s unruliness on the weather.

She didn’t want to look at her own appearance, but made herself do it anyways. She smoothed brown hair back into place. Cosmetic smudges were rubbed away with a deft finger. Her uniform was re-adjusted. But she couldn’t help the flush on her cheeks; she hoped people would just assume that she was hot.

She turned around, looking to Cullen. “How do I look?”

“You are so beautiful,” he said earnestly, taking one of her hands in his.

She gave him a smile. It was kind of him to say so, even if she didn’t believe him for a second. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him one last time on the cheek. “I think we should leave separately.”

“That would be good, I think.”

“Until later, Commander,” she said, stepping away towards the door. She could feel the regret seeping from his fingers.

“Until later, Inquisitor.”

“I mean that,” she said, looking back over her shoulder. “I intend to have a dance before the night is over.”

And what she intended to get, she normally received.

The closet was proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, if this is terrible, I apologize :S If it's not so terrible, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
